She was everything and more
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: I can love you more than this; Confundido atrapado por una relación de apariencia, Liam Payne comienza a sentirse inseguro de su noviazgo. Todo se esta yendo en picada, pero las apariencias pueden ser mucho mas fuertes que el corazón. #1D #Mal Summary #Lisha
1. Falling apart

**_She was everything and more;_**

**__**_Los personajes utilizados son famosos, por lo que se podría decir esta es una historia original_

_Danielle is typing…_

Contesta.

Me ofuscaba con cada segundo miserable que pasaba, se suponía que estuviera disfrutando uno de los más recientes premios que había ganado. Todo lo contrario a lo que me encontraba haciendo, apartándome de todos esperando por una respuesta o explicación a la situación presente. Algo que me ayudara a conectar los eventos ocurridos y así poder diferenciar cual era la verdad o la mentira, pero no luego de una larga espera lo único que se resigna a contestarme es un simple; _No._ Di golpes al aire a mi alrededor, mordiéndome el labio inferior para no gritar de frustración queriendo mandar el celular por los cielos. Juro que algunas veces la odiaba, era tan imposible de comprender, tan irritable y cerrada discutir con ella era hablar con un trozo de hielo dentro de un congelador. Nunca se llegaría a derretir por más que se le dijera. ¿Tanto costaba comprenderme? Deseaba que estuviera aquí conmigo festejando uno de nuestros sueños hecho realidad, compartir con ella un momento tan importante en mi vida. Pero parecía que al no haber camarógrafos, luces, flashes y todo lo demás que conlleva ser una celebridad, Danielle simplemente no deseaba ni siquiera hacer acto de presencia. La música a todo volumen me aturdía un poco, quería por un momento desprenderme del celular e ir a pasarla bien con mis mejores amigos como un adolescente normal haría, pero no podía. Sabia seria pelea segura si olvidaba contestarle en este momento, luego de _"dudar de su amor por mi"_ aunque claro muy en el fondo lo hacia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella nunca estaba ahí cuando mas la necesitaba, sentía que le molestaba la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Qué diab…? No, no – hice una mueca sabiendo de quien se trataba – Dámelo – le mire con cara obvia, después de todo el titulo de _Daddy Direction_ era mío y no dejaría que alguien como Harry anduviera por ahí con mi celular. Necesitaba contestarle a mi novia – Por lo menos se un chico normal por primera vez en tu vida y ve a divertirte- fruncí el ceño ante eso – ¿Por favor? No me hagas llamar a Nialler – suspire sabiendo tenia razón, necesitaba distraerme un momento. Se suponía que este fuera uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

— Vale, solo porque no quiero enfrentar la furia del duende irlandés – mi amigo me guiño un ojo para luego seguir en lo suyo, según había notado se había acercado porque iba al baño. Ok, no quería saber que iría Harry hacer ahí porque algo me decía tal vez mi instintos de _"padre"_ que aquello me sonaba a aventura.

Camine un poco adentrándome un poco entre el gentío, no me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había llegado de un momento a otro. Solía suceder mucho cada que 1D hacia una fiesta, se terminaba multiplicando las personas por cada minuto que pasaba y el ambiente siempre se mantiene hasta el amanecer. Estaba en esas saludando uno que otro conocido cuando sentí algo vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón. _Wow. _Le había tomado literalmente casi media hora contestarme algo tan sencillo, comencé a escribir rápidamente en el _Iphone_ sin dejar de caminar hacia delante, no muy buena idea si me preguntan a mi. Me sentí chocar con alguien haciendo que mi atención se desprendiera de mi celular y se posara en la chica baja de cabello castaño, su rostro era perfilado bastante definido el cual no podía ver muy bien por la falta de luz en el antro. Sus ojos juraba que eran claros, pero no lograba descifrar bien el tono, me miraba de forma curiosa como esperando que me disculpara o algo así. Abrí la boca pero la cerré inmediatamente al sentir mi celular vibrar en mi mano nuevamente, tenia que contestar. Comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor y eso no era para nada bueno, ignore a la chica volteado sobre mis talones caminando hacia la dirección opuesta, había sido descortés pero era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir. Esta noche iba cada vez de mal en peor y no creía poder soportar mucho mas, quería explotar con todo el mundo a mi alrededor, algo que nunca hacia. Generalmente era el tranquilo de los cinco, aunque poseía un carácter fuerte el cual costaba mucho sacar, pero si llegaba a suceder no era nada agradable para los que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Como aquella chica, se merecía una disculpa por prácticamente tumbarla en el suelo pero no lo hice. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos tratando de concentrarme en mis respiraciones y tranquilizarme un poco, se me era casi imposible creer lo mucho que una persona podía llegar a enojarme. ¿Podría alguien recordarme porque estaba con ella?, apenas me hice aquella pregunta mi cerebro la contesto; _la amaba. _Me había enamorado de ella como un niño de escuela, todo lo que Danielle quería se hacia con tal de mantenerla feliz y debo de confesar que alguna veces me sentía vació, casi utilizado por ella. No podía dejarla, por mas que quisiera no podía, necesitaba su cuerpo, sus veces, su compañía a como cuan adicto necesitaba de su droga. Esto no era sano.

Necesitaba algo fuerte para bajar el trago amargo que pasaba, así fue como me encontré a mi mismo dirigiéndome hacia la barra en donde el _bartender _me dio el menú de las bebidas. A pesar de mi riñón ya estar sano no me gustaba abusar mucho de aquella ventaja, pero tampoco deseaba quedar como un gilipollas al no pedir algo lo suficientemente fuerte para un chico de mi edad. Termine pidiendo un wisky a las rocas, esperando la bebida me dispuse a observar el lugar un poco por segunda vez estaba a reventar y parecía que todos se la pasaban genial. Note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y por el perfume pude reconocer rápidamente se trataba de una chica, las risas de sus compañeras me hizo voltear sorprendiéndome al notar de quien se trataba. ¿Acaso me estaba siguiendo o era simplemente casualidad? Fuera lo que fuera no podía dejar de mirarla, había algo en ella que me daba curiosidad._ Discúlpate, Liam._ Lo pensé bastante y era una buena razón para la cual hablarle, hice el intento sintiendo aquella ansiedad en mi estomago. Su mirada se cruzo con la mía, algo curiosa frunció el ceño haciendo que una de sus amigas volviera a reclamar por su atención haciéndola reír un poco. Pegue un pequeño salto en donde estaba sentado al sentir la vibración desesperada de aquel molesto aparato electrónico. Gruñí un poco tomando todo aquel amargo líquido de un solo, sentía como quemaba mi garganta al bajar pero no me importaba, no ahora. Luego de dejar una merecida propina decidí salir del lugar, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y sobre todo devolver las cinco llamadas perdidas. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr rápidamente por mis venas, deseaba acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Marque su numero, irónicamente me lo sabia de memoria y espere a que contestara temiendo un poco. _Contesta._ Comenzaba a desesperarme con cada timbre que daba el teléfono cerca de mi oído, ¿Se abría arrepentido o estaría molesta? No era adivino como para saber la respuesta. Aclare mi garganta apenas contesto, no sabia si hablarle primero o esperar a que ella lo hiciera, por lo visto seria la segunda opción.

— Liam, tenemos que hablar – había algo de frialdad en su voz, sonaba cansada casi desafiante y sobre todo había algo que no me gustaba de aquellas palabras _"Tenemos que hablar"_ nunca traía nada bueno.

* * *

_Reviews? comenten que les gustaría que pase (: _

_Aviso que comenzare a actualizar las otras también mi meta es terminar cada una de las otras historias y crear nuevas. Muchas gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo enserio 3_

_xoxo_

_Stephanie Cullen Black_


	2. Break Up

**_Break Up_**

**_II_**

_Tenemos que hablar._

Es exactamente la peor frase existente dentro o fuera de una relación. Es esa causante de ponerte a pensar anticipadamente e incluso confirmar que los mejores momentos de tu vida están por acabar. Mis manos sudaban, algo bastante curioso ya que me sentía completamente frió en ese momento y juraba que estaba algo pálido._Tenemos que hablar. _Resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza tratando de hacer pequeñas conexiones que me llevaran a alguna conclusión, pero no tenia absolutamente nada mi cabeza estaba en blanco y por más que deseaba hablar seguía callado. ¿Tan malo era estar conmigo? Creía siempre tratar de hacerla sentir especial, era muy detallista la mayoría del tiempo y siempre estaba ahí para ella sin importarme la hora que fuese, ella era la chica de mis ojos. Me desvivía prácticamente por su bienestar e incluso intentaba complacerle en sus caprichos a como la vez que le regale un auto para uno de sus cumpleaños.

— ¿Liam?– volvió a preguntar con voz cansada casi obstinada, fue donde me di cuenta que no había dicho nada desde que había contestado el teléfono y no estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado.

— Aquí estoy, lo siento– conteste sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para aclarar ideas.

— He dicho que tenemos que hablar– repitió con un tanto de molestia, no necesitaba verla para saber que estaría poniendo sus ojos en blanco en este momento.

— Claro, dime– me estaba haciendo el fuerte, por más deseo en convencerme que todo estaría bien, sabía lo que seguiría a continuación.

— Se acabo – deje de caminar, asintiendo un poco recordando luego de unos segundos que ella no podía verme y tendría que contestar aquello – ¿Escuchaste? – no podía responder, una lagrima bajaba mi mejilla estaba dolido casi cayendo en un hueco sin poder encontrar la manera de levantarme – ¡Payne!- grito reclamando una respuesta, sin mas me quede callad – Ugh, eres un idiota–hice una mueca, lo sabia era un imbecil que no la merecía, luego de esa ultima frase ella colgó el teléfono dejándome ahí solo.

Deje la ira nublar mis pensamientos haciéndome ver todo rojo, aventando mi Iphone contra la pared viéndolo prácticamente rebotar en el suelo sintiendo aquella opresión en mi pecho que no me agradaba para nada. Tome asiento en uno de los escalones fuera de la discoteca con mi cabeza entre mis manos, nunca en todo el tiempo que tenia saliendo con ella, jamás me había pasado por la cabeza que algún día me llegaría a sentir tan miserable. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente sabiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en hacerse presentes, me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan ciego y nunca llegar a darme cuenta. Incluso en las muchas fotos con ella se notaba en sus ojos que nunca era tan feliz a como yo lo era. No. Aquí no estábamos hablando de felicidad mas bien de amor, dolía admitirlo pero parte de mi nunca quiso notar aquello tan evidente. Simplemente nunca podría complacerla, Danielle era una persona demasiado ambiciosa totalmente contrario a mi personalidad.

Escuchaba como miles de personas iban y venía, mi posición no cambio en ningún momento. Lo que menos deseaba era que alguien notara mi presencia o estado, odiaba que me vieran llorar por lo que generalmente simplemente ocultaba mis sentimientos, aunque en este momento estaba demasiado dolido como para poder levantarme de donde estaba sentado siquiera. Voces muy conocidas llegaron a mis oídos haciendo que levantara un tanto la mirada pensando en que hacer ¿irme o quedarme? La segunda opción sonaba correcta.

— Esperen– escuche a Zayn decir haciendo que las risas de el risudo cesaran – ¿Qué no es el celular de Liam? – podría prácticamente verlos a ambos intercambiando miradas levantándose al objeto que alguna vez fue mi adoración.

— Creo que tenemos un problema mas serio, mate – la voz de Harry hizo que levantara la cabeza del todo encontrándome con mis dos mejores amigos mirándome completamente pálidos – ¡ LIAM! ¿Qué paso? – chillo Hazza envolviéndome en sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, esto era exactamente lo bueno de hacer lo que hacia con mis mejores amigos, porque no importara las situaciones que pasaramos sabia que ahí estarían ellos para levantarme cada que cayera.

— Mira que debe ser algo bastante serio – menciono Zayn haciéndome sonreír un poco al notar como me mostraba mi celular, completamente destruido si no estuviera tan dolido con lo que acababa de suceder minutos antes estaría enloqueciéndome al saber que no tendría celular hasta lo mas seguro mañana – Déjame adivinar – pauso un poco – Problemas con.. – mi mirada se encontró rápidamente con la oscura del morocho la cual simplemente me miro preocupado al notar que las lagrimas amansaban en salir nuevamente – Oh – concluyo, él sabia no había que explicarle mucho para darle a entender lo que había sucedido.

— Liam – llamo la voz de Harry el cual no me había soltando en ningún momento – Odio verte así, en especial por alguien que no vale la pena – si exactamente mi amigo lleno de rizos había sido el primero en demostrarme su desprecio por Danielle, cosa que nunca comprendí al ser sincero y cada que le preguntaba me contestaba un simple _"Algo en ella no me agrada"_.

— Pero…yo la amo – solloce sintiéndome como un niño pequeño, no queriendo entrar en razón.

— Obviamente tú lo haces…pero ella no – sentí la mano de Zayn en mi hombro mientras me miraba con mucha paciencia – o no lo suficiente – baje la mirada, sus palabras dolían pero eran ciertas – Anda Liam, ¿Qué no fuiste tu el que me dijo;_ Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si es tuyo volverá si no nunca lo fue_? – asentí un poco limpiando mis lagrimas.

— Si – mi voz estaba un tanto ronca por el llanto, pero comenzaba a sentirme más calmado, tal vez no al 100% pero algo era algo.

— Y exactamente en el momento en que la deje ir, llego alguien mejor –sonreí ante ello era verdad, si Zayn nunca hubiera seguido mi consejo nunca hubiera llegad a darle una oportunidad a Perrie y mírenlo ahora, nunca lo había visto mas feliz y enamorado en toda mi vida algo realmente sorprendente.

— ¡Una sonrisa! Eso dice que Daddy Direction _is back_ – negué un poco abrazando fuertemente a esos dos tarados.

— ¿Party Hard? – les pregunte a lo cual asintieron rápidamente.

— ¡Of Course! – contestaron al unísono ayudándome a levantarme, tenia mucha rabia acumulada y me la desquitaría de una u otra forma ya mañana tendría tiempo para sentarme a pensar en mis desgracias, pero hoy haría lo que debía hacer desde un principio. Pasarla bien.


End file.
